This relates generally to wireless devices for controlling electronic devices such as computers, and, more particularly, to wireless input-output devices with touch sensors.
Computers and other electronic devices are often controlled using input-output devices such as keyboards, mice, and track pads. These devices are often provided with wireless circuitry that allows the devices to be operated without being connected to a host by cable. The ability to wirelessly communicate with external equipment allows wireless input-output devices to be freely moved around by a user without worrying about cable length restrictions, cable tangles, and other inconveniences associated with using wired input-output devices.
Unfortunately, wireless input-output device are not able to receive power through a permanent wired connection. This creates a need for an alternate source of power. Disposable and rechargeable batteries are possible power sources for wireless input-output devices, but can be inconvenient to use. Rechargeable batteries use battery charging equipment that may be misplaced or may otherwise be inaccessible when batteries become depleted. Disposable batteries that have become depleted must be removed from the wireless input-output device and replaced with fresh disposable batteries, but fresh disposable batteries are not always available.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless electronic devices such as wireless input-output devices for controlling external electronic equipment.